Creature Of The Night
by koganphrancis
Summary: In an alternate universe, Kendall Knight meets a pale and mysterious stranger...
1. Chapter 1

**Creature Of The Night**

AU where Kendall Knight takes a trip to Germany to discover more about his family history, and finds himself enthralled by a stranger who goes bump in the night…In this world, there is no BTR, and Kendall and Logan have never met before.

Kendall didn't really understand where the sudden compulsion to get in touch with his roots came from-his dad had been gone since he was eight and he had never been curious about his background before, but around the time of his twenty-third birthday he started doing some casual research online. Pretty quickly he found that his great-great grandfather had changed the family name to Knight from Schmidt when he arrived at Ellis Island with his wife and family just before the United States entered World War I. That led to Kendall getting in touch with other Schmidts still living in Germany who were direct descendants of that same great-great grandfather. After almost a year of emailing and a couple of Skype calls, the cousin a few times removed who owned the Schmidt family castle invited Kendall over to see the homeland.

Kendall figured he'd go over for Oktoberfest, but looking into flights, he got a better deal for the end of October instead, and made his plans to be there for the last week of the month and into the first week of November. At the last minute, his cousin had to make an unscheduled business trip for his company, and would be taking his family with him, since it was an all-expenses paid trip to Hawaii. Kendall was disappointed, but understood. His cousin Karl told him he was still more than welcome to use the family castle and that the caretaker would be there during the day while Kendall stayed there to see to the day to day running of the place.

So it was that Kendall found himself, after a couple of six hour flights and then another seven hours in a car from the airport in Berlin, in the German Alps. The scenery was breathtaking, the air crisp and clear. The village that the family castle was located in was charming with its steep roofed wooden houses that reminded Kendall of the movie Heidi that Katie watched over and over when she was little, and then the castle itself, set on a hill overlooking the town, looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. It was built out of some sort of pale gray stone, and it had an actual tower. Kendall had seen pictures of the place online, but they didn't do it justice.

When he arrived, a short, stooped older man with wiry gray and black hair shuffled out of the castle to meet him. As the driver pulled Kendall's bags out of the trunk, Kendall introduced himself to the man, figuring him to be the caretaker, which, indeed he was.

"Herr Grueber? I'm Kendall Knight," Kendall said with a smile, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Velcome, Herr Knight," the caretaker muttered in a low, quiet, garbled voice. "You mustn't call me Herr Gruber, dat's my favver. You shall call me…" the last word was too muffled and mumbled for Kendall to catch.

"Igor?" Kendall took a stab at it.

The man sighed. "Nein-Eeyore, as in Winnie-The-Pooh? It is my nickname avarded to me for my disposition."

Kendall smothered a smile. The man was pretty gloomy, at that.

But very efficient. He had Kendall's bags up in his room and had Kendall settled at the dining room table with a delicious hot meal set out before him before Kendall knew what hit him. After eating up every delicious bite, and after all the long rides being cooped up in planes and the car, Kendall informed Eeyore he'd like to take a walk.

"Of course, sir. Just be sure to stay within sight of the castle at all times and you'll be able to find your vay back. But you must, MUST return before sunset," Eeyore insisted.

"Um, okay," Kendall agreed, but what was the big deal? He wasn't afraid of the dark, and he was sure the castle would be lit up at night and easy enough to find.

"Nein, you must promise, not just 'okay' me!" Eeyore surprised Kendall with his vehemence.

"Of course, of course. I promise!"

"Sehr gut-forgive me, very good, is what I'm meaning to say," Eeyore said.

Kendall enjoyed a brisk stroll around one of the gardens of the castle. Since it was late October, the air was pretty chilly, especially compared to southern California. But he was bundled up in a warm coat and had brought gloves and a beanie, so he was fine. The sun did start to set quickly, so he hustled back to the castle. He didn't want to get on Eeyore's bad side.

The next day was sunny and bright, but Kendall missed most of it, since he slept the day away. All the travel caught up with him, he guessed. When he finally got up, Eeyore wanted to make him something to eat, but Kendall told him he'd go into town and fend for himself and Eeyore was free to call it a day and head to the gate keeper's cottage on the edge of the castle's property where he made his home. Once Kendall promised Eeyore he'd take a taxi to and from the village, and would have the taxi drop him off right at the front door and would go straight inside, the harried caretaker finally took his leave, tearing off down the driveway of the castle on his bicycle as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"What a peculiar little dude," Kendall thought to himself, looking out the window. Then he shrugged and went to have a shower and get ready for his trip into town.

He found a pub, but the menu intimidated him, so he figured he'd start with a beer and just munch on the pretzels provided at the bar. Both the pretzels and the beer were much heavier and heartier than what he was used to at home, but the locals were friendly and when they discovered their new friend was from America, they couldn't wait to have him try this beer and that, and let them know what he thought of each.

The night was progressing in an enjoyable fashion; his new friends were now trying to teach him Beatles songs in German. But suddenly a hush fell over the room when the door opened, blowing in a coldness that Kendall felt all the way at the bar where he was sitting. He stretched up as tall as he could on his stool to see what had quieted everyone down so quickly, and his breath was taken away but what he saw. A young man, but not just any man, the most handsome man Kendall had ever seen in his life. He had big dark eyes that even from as far away as Kendall was sitting looked like they had starlight shining in them, a perfectly straight nose, red lips, a square jaw, and pale, pale skin. Skin so pale it looked like moonlight against his black hair and black collar, and, was he glowing? The door finally swung shut behind him and the cold penetrating from that side of the room subsided, and people began speaking softly to one another again. The young man swept his eyes over the room just once, Kendall couldn't even tell if he was noticed back there at the bar or not, and then the stranger was lost to Kendall's sight as he walked to the darkest corner of the room and sat at a table.

The folks around Kendall went back to talking to him, but the Beatles sing-along seemed to be over. They ordered another round with yet another beer one guy was trying to convince Kendall was the area's best. By the time Kendall thought of food again, it was way too late. His face was flushed and the room was spinning and belatedly he realized there was no two ways about it, he was drunk. On a nearly empty stomach. He no sooner had that thought when the beer and pretzels sloshing around in his stomach decided they wanted out.

Kendall stumbled off his barstool and made a beeline for the men's room. There were three wooden stalls in there, their doors all open and revealing them to be empty. There were three urinals on the far wall, and there was a bank of sinks closest to the door. Kendall grabbed onto the edge of the nearest sink and held on for dear life. He looked up for an instant, and in the mirror could see the room was still empty behind him. He gave up trying to make it to a stall and let the contents of his stomach out into the sink in front of him. He reached and turned the faucet on, and then heaved again. Suddenly he was startled by the feeling of a wet paper towel being pressed to the back of his neck. He whirled around and the dark eyed stranger was there, but before Kendall could say anything, he had to turn back around and aim for the sink again.

When he was finally finished, he was ashamed to look up. The handsome stranger probably thought he was just a frat boy who went wild every time he stepped into a bar and didn't know his limits.

"Feeling any better now?" a soft, concerned voice asked. Kendall turned around, but kept his eyes down on his shoes for a second. Finally he brought his gaze up far enough to meet the stranger's eyes. Bad idea, he instantly felt woozy again. He started to sway on his feet.

"Easy there, I've got you," the man said, holding Kendall up with a surprisingly strong grip on his biceps. "How about we get you home, hmm?"

"How did you know I spoke English?" Kendall asked. The question surprised even himself. Where did that come from?

The stranger chuckled. "I couldn't help but hear you and your group at the bar. I figured their mangled English was on your account. I know most of them by sight, but not by name. Speaking of which-where are my manners? I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell." He nodded his head formally, in lieu of letting go of Kendall to shake his hand.

"Really? That's your name?" Kendall was expecting something more…European. The man didn't have an accent, not really-if anything he sounded sort of "barely there" British, like announcers on BBC America. But nothing about this cat seemed American, from his formal diction when speaking of the locals to the very expensive leather shoes he was wearing that Kendall was afraid he might hurl on at any moment.

Logan sighed. "Well, if you must know, my full name and title…"

"Title?" Kendall blurted out.

"I am Count Hortense Vladimir Logan Von Mitchell-perhaps you can see why I choose to be called Logan," Logan smiled.

"Uh-huh," Kendall said, mesmerized. He was just lost in the other man's eyes. They really did look like they had starlight in them.

"And perhaps, if it's not too bold, I may ask your name?"

"Oh! Of course! Kendall. Kendall Knight, no title."

"But if you're a knight, surely I can think of you as 'Sir Kendall'." Logan chuckled, a very pleasing sound.

"Huh?" Kendall was too drunk to get the little joke.

Logan sighed. "No matter. Think you are able to stand on your own now?"

"Shhure," Kendall slurred. The second Logan let his upper arms go, Kendall felt the earth lurch under his feet and grabbed onto the sink again for dear life.

"I really do think it'd be best to get you home," Logan said, looking deeply into Kendall's eyes. "Please permit me to escort you."

"Tha's not necessary. I'll call the taxi…"

"Nonsense! The night is young and I have no other engagements. Please, my car is right outside," Logan insisted.

Kendall shrugged, or he thought he shrugged. He seemed to have lost contact with the rest of his body. Maybe he wouldn't be able to get in and out of a cab anyway. It might be better to let Logan help him.

Logan led him outside the pub, holding him up and walking slowly. Parked right in front of the place was a long, black car. Kendall wasn't too coherent, but to him it looked like what would happen if a limousine and the Batmobile had a baby. A uniformed chauffeur had jumped out of the driver's seat when he saw the pub door open, and he already had the back door of the car open and ready when Logan and Kendall made their way to it. Logan gently helped Kendall into the car, and then leaned in over him and asked him where he was staying.

"The Schmidt Castle, it's…uh," Kendall couldn't even remember the name of the road it was on.

"That is fine, we know where it is located," Logan told him, and popped back out of the car to talk to his driver.

Once they were driving along, Kendall started to notice how the big black car made him feel like he was floating. And once he noticed that, whatever was left in his stomach decided it wanted to get out.

"Uh, Mr. Von Count Logan? I think I'm gonna be sick…"

The window Kendall had been resting his forehead against rolled down silently. Cool air filled the back of the warm car. Logan leaned over Kendall's body and looked right into his eyes.

"Listen to my words. Breathe deeply and smell that crisp Bavarian air. You. Will. Not. Be. Sick. In. My. Car." Logan's words were deliberate and forceful. Kendall immediately felt less nauseous.

They made it back to the castle, and Logan helped Kendall out of the car and up the steps to the heavy wooden door. Kendall dropped the key digging it out of his pocket, and Logan stopped him when he would've bent down to get it.

"Best to let me," he told Kendall. Logan unlocked the door and let it swing inwards, and Kendall stepped inside. He turned to look at Logan.

"Um, I jusss want you to know, I'm usually not this drunk," Kendall said sheepishly.

"I believe you," Logan said seriously. If Kendall was usually this drunk, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere, literally, in life.

"All's I had was pretzels and beer…shoulda ate something," Kendall explained, wanting this handsome stranger to know there was a reason.

"Next time, you'll be more careful," Logan smiled. Then he got serious again. "Is there anyone here to look after you, to see you to bed?"

Kendall suddenly grew wary. Here he was, staying in an honest to goodness castle, that was full of antiques and who knows what, and he's got this stranger asking if he's home alone.

Almost as if he could read Kendall's mind, Logan reassured him. "I just want to make sure you make it to your room without falling down some stairs or some such malady."

"There's a caretaker about, somewhere…" Kendall said. No need to let the man know he was in another building about a quarter mile away.

"That's all set, then. I'll bid you a good night," Logan turned to walk back down the steps.

"Uh, wait!" Kendall called.

"Yes?" Logan asked after a moment of waiting.

Kendall was at a loss-he had almost blurted out, "Didn't you want to kiss me goodnight?" Where was THAT coming from?

"Um, that caretaker dude. I mean, I know he's only a shout away, but I'd hate to get him up just to help me upstairs…" Kendall looked at Logan with his best puppy look. It was second only to his sister Katie's.

"Are you asking me in?" Logan asked.

Kendall took a big gulp of air. "Yes, I'm asking you in," he said, figuring he could at least try to match Logan's formality.

Logan smiled. "I accept your invitation," and so saying, stepped over the threshold.

"Now, do you think you'd like some black coffee, or aspirin tablets, or water?" Logan asked.

"I think…I think I better just lie down before I pass out," Kendall said, all energy leaving him like water escaping down a drain.

Logan got a strong arm wrapped around him yet again, and Kendall hung on long enough to navigate up the stairs and down the hall to the guest wing. Kendall's relatives had awarded him the nicest guest suite in the place. The bed had drapes pulled back all around it, and there was a bathroom adjacent to the room.

Logan carefully poured Kendall onto the bed, and proceeded to pull of his shoes and coat for him. Once that was accomplished, he noticed Kendall was out cold. Logan rolled Kendall over onto his side, just in case any more vomiting might occur. Logan wasn't too worried about that; Kendall seemed to have effectively emptied out his insides in the pub. Logan pulled the silky down-filled duvet over Kendall and smoothed his hair back off his forehead. When Kendall had set out for the night, it had been swept back, but the subsequent bouts of hurling plus the open window in the car had blown it all down.

As Logan stood there brushing Kendall's hair back, he had a sudden, almost irresistible urge to kiss him on the forehead. But he knew the first time he placed his lips to Kendall's flesh, he'd want Kendall to be a willing participant.

"Sleep well, Kendall. I don't envy you the headache you shall have in the morning." And with that, he exited the room.

Kendall had come to, just a bit, to feel Logan's soft, cool hand on his forehead, and he heard Logan's words. Then Logan seemed to turn around and a cloud of mist floated up around him and he was gone. Kendall's eyes fell closed and he knew no more until the next day.

Which dawned sunny and bright, not that Kendall's eyes were open to greet the dawn. He slept in, and when he finally went downstairs, after the hottest shower he could stand, plus brushing his teeth three times, he was greeted by more food he had ever seen stacked on one plate in his life. There were thick, fat German sausages, a stack of bacon, a big fluffy pile of scrambled eggs, thick slices of toast that looked like they had been fried in butter, and a glass of orange juice, a glass of tomato juice, and a cup of black hot coffee off to the side.

Eeyore was standing behind the chair he just pulled out, waiting for Kendall to take a seat.

Kendall's stomach lurched at the sight of all the food, but since it was empty, nothing happened.

"Eeyore, what is all this?"

"Instructions were left, sir. In a note. Telling me not to wake you, but that when you were awake, to feed you this breakfast."

Kendall looked it over, it did look like a hangover cure, plenty of grease to soak up the remaining alcohol in his bloodstream.

"This was also with the note," Eeyore said, handing Kendall a thick piece of paper folded in half. Written on it in handwriting so elegant that it was nicer than what Kendall had seen on wedding invitations was a request to dine that evening with Logan in his home. Kendall smiled hugely when he read it. There was a number at the bottom and Kendall called to say yes. He had to leave a voice mail, as Logan didn't answer the phone. A few hours later, Kendall received a text from Logan saying he'd send the car for him at six.

The car arrived at six on the dot, and Kendall was a little disappointed Logan wasn't in it. But, he figured he'd be seeing him soon enough. He also worried if he was dressed appropriately. Once the wedding invitation imagery had popped into his mind, he had the feeling he should make an effort. He had brought one pair of dress pants with him for his trip, so he was wearing those, they were light gray, and he had on a blue checkered dress shirt, a dark maroon sport coat, and a tie. As Logan's Batmobile/limousine hybrid drove him higher and higher into the mountains, Kendal began to wonder if he should've worn a ski sweater instead.

But when they pulled into the courtyard of Logan's "house", Kendall wished he had a tuxedo to wear, and thought that might still not be fancy enough. The Schmidts may have had a castle, but _this _was a castle. The building was huge, with not only towers, but also turrets and what Kendall was pretty sure were buttresses, and the place had a moat! An actual moat!

The car finally glided to a stop, and the driver got out and opened Kendall's door for him. A little coterie of maids and footmen were lined up on the steps to greet Kendall. The person who seemed in charge (Kendall figured he was a butler, and really, only had the first clue about what any of these people were from watching Downton Abbey), greeted him with a formal bow and a, "If you would follow me, sir." Kendall followed.

He was led through and down many large rooms and dark hallways, and finally shown into a dining room that could comfortably seat thirty people for dinner. Kendall was tugging at his collar and hoping his tie was straight and staring at so many things: the brilliant crystal chandeliers hanging over the table, the glow of the mahogany table itself, the silverware, the plates, the crystal glassware. He was very relieved to see there were only two places set, although it seemed like a waste of such a big table to only have the two of them there.

The butler pulled out the chair on the side of the table, and put Kendall's napkin on his lap for him, and then left him with the words, "The master shall join you shortly."

"Uh, thanks?" Kendall wasn't sure if he was supposed to speak to the butler, but he didn't want to be rude.

Kendall was staring at a painting between two of the cathedral like windows on the opposite side of the room when Logan walked in. He was dressed in a well-cut black suit with white shirt and a dark tie with some sort of crest on it, and of course, he wouldn't have been fully dressed without a smile. Kendall was so relieved to see his familiar face.

"Logan! Hi!" Kendall's enthusiasm brought a big smile to Logan's face. Their matching dimples on full display, Kendall impulsively jumped up, his napkin falling to the floor and he almost hugged Logan, he had been so intimidated by the house and the furnishings. But he bailed at the last second and awkwardly stuck out his hand for a handshake. Logan's hand was cool, his skin soft as silk.

"A thousand apologies for not being here to greet you, or indeed to pick you up in my car-that is what I had intended. But business kept me away. I trust you had a safe journey, despite the darkness?" Logan said.

Kendall didn't really get the darkness thing-sure it was full dark by the time the car picked him up, but it was late fall after all.

"I got here just fine. This is, uh, one hell of a place you've got here," Kendall said.

"It's home…" Logan muttered, looking around as if seeing it through Kendall's eyes. "I've always thought it too cold and gloomy, but we do what we can with the rooms we use the most. But a lot of the rooms and passages are just dank and dark and empty. Where are my manners? Please sit down!"

They sat, Logan taking the spot at the head of the table and Kendall looked around for his napkin, and picked it up off the floor.

"Oh! Let me ring for another one, Kendall," Logan said, as he saw what caused Kendall's blond head to suddenly duck down under the table.

"I don't want to be a bother…" Kendall said, but the butler dude was already there.

"You rang?" he said to Logan.

"Yes. Bernard, please bring Mr. Knight a fresh napkin. And," he added, turning to Kendall, "would you like something to drink? A cocktail, or beer?"

Kendall blushed, recalling the circumstances under which they met the previous evening. "Um, I think I'll stick to water tonight," he said.

"Flat, or sparkling?" Logan offered.

"Uh, flat?" Kendall said.

"I'll have the same. Thank you, Bernard." The butler silently glided off.

"So, Kendall, tell me about your day," Logan said.

They chatted, Kendall told Logan how the Schmidt castle had family journals and old photo albums and all sorts of family memorabilia he kept himself entertained with, and then remembered to thank Logan for the breakfast instructions he had left behind.

"Without that to start my day, I don't know how much I would've felt like reading and looking at photographs."

"I'm glad it helped," Logan smiled. They just stared at each other for another long moment, smiling into each other's eyes. "How long will you be in Germany?"

Kendall thought for a moment, "About a week is what's left, because the last day is really a travel day."

Logan's smile fell. "Oh," he said softly. "Somehow I thought we'd have more time than that."

Kendall felt disappointed too. "I'd love to stay longer, but you know, work, and stuff."

"And 'stuff'? Is there someone waiting for you at home?" It killed Logan to pry like that, but he really wanted to know, and he suddenly felt like they didn't have any time to waste waiting to find out things like that over the course of building a friendship.

"What? No? No 'someone'. I mean, I have my mom and sister, well, Katie's at college now, so just Mom, but…" Kendall was rambling. "Um, how about you? Any someones?"

"Not a one," Logan smiled again. He'd never been so happy to be single in his life.

Bernard brought in Kendall's new napkin, and a silver pitcher of water. He poured some into the crystal flutes at Kendall and Logan's place settings. Kendall took a sip, he was still feeling dehydrated from his adventure the night before. His eyes went wide.

"What is this?" he whispered.

"Water from our spring on the property, isn't it all right?" Logan asked worriedly, picking up his own glass and sniffing at the contents.

"This is the most delicious water I've ever tasted-water doesn't even have a taste, but I can taste it!" Kendall told him.

Logan laughed. "It is pretty pure-the snow melts directly into the spring, and there it is, for us to enjoy." Logan put his flute back down, relieved that Kendall was enjoying the drink.

Soon the dinner came, carried in by the footmen. There was a big platter with a dome on it, and then lots of covered side dishes.

"I, uh, didn't know what you like, so I had the cook prepare a bunch of different things to go with the pheasant," Logan said shyly. Kendall looked at the platter with the dome that had just been placed on the table. Sure enough, that must be what pheasant under glass looked like. The other dishes held every conceivable vegetable Kendall could think of.

The butler served Kendall, first cutting off a bit of the bird for him, then spooning the veggies Kendall pointed to onto his plate. Logan's plate remained empty. When Kendall finally noticed this, he raised his eyebrows at Logan.

"Please forgive me, Kendall. The business meeting I was attending this afternoon ran long, and we wound up ordering dinner in. I know it's extremely rude of me not to eat with you now, but it would've been costly if I snubbed my business associates earlier and refused to eat with them."

"Oh, that's fine," Kendall said. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm independently wealthy," Logan said. Kendall choked on the sip he had just taken.

"Water up my nose," he explained, when he could breathe and talk again. "You're what, now?"

"Sorry to just blurt it out that way, but there's no easy way to tell people. My family has been in possession of a small fortune for centuries. These days, my father oversees our business holdings, my mother and sister directly run our textile factories, and I'm in charge of the family Trust, which means I handle the charity end of things. Today I was meeting with other businesses to get them to contribute to our charity efforts. If there's one thing business people hate to do, it's part with their money-even when it will do others more good plus nets them a tax break. What do you do, Kendall?"

"Well, right now I work for Warner Brothers Records in A&R, but the plan is to get my little sister through business school and for her to get her MBA, and then we'll start our own label, with her handling the business end and I'll do the creative stuff with the artists," Kendall said.

"That sounds like a sound plan. What business school does she attend?" Logan asked, interestedly.

"Harvard School of Business," Kendall said proudly.

Logan's eyebrows went up. "I'm impressed, she must be very smart."

"That she is," Kendall smiled.

Kendall finally gave the pheasant a try. Since Logan didn't have food to keep him occupied, he was watching Kendall pretty closely. "How is it?" he asked, as soon as Kendall had swallowed.

"It's um, gamier, I think that's the word? Gamier than chicken," Kendall felt compelled to be honest with Logan, but he didn't want to flat out say he didn't like it.

"Have you ever had pheasant before?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head no. "I should've thought of that," Logan went on. "The bird is also from here, on the estate. But I forget that Americans usually only have chicken, or ducks, for fowl."

"Um, turkeys probably more than ducks," Kendall told him.

"Oh yes, turkeys! We've never had them on the grounds, but I understand they're a big part of your Thanksgiving holiday, is that correct?"

"Yes, you are correct," Kendall smiled at him some more. Kendall found he liked smiling at Logan very much.

Kendall finished his dinner, he even managed to get more of the pheasant down, and then Logan took him on a little tour of the castle. "We don't keep a great deal of it heated or lit, just due to the sheer waste of energy that would entail" he told Kendall. He showed him the main rooms that the family kept in use, and even that required walking down long, long corridors, with one of the footmen carrying a candelabra aloft to light their way. Kendall wondered what happened if Logan needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night-did he need to summon a footman with a light? He kept that thought to himself, though.

Logan showed Kendall the impressive, massive kitchen. Not that the family used it, but it was a room in use every day by the staff, so it was well lit and well heated. Logan asked if Kendall would like to see the wine cellar.

"Sure, why not?" So Logan and the footman brought him down into the lower levels of the castle. If Kendall had thought the upstairs halls were spooky, these underground passages were downright frightening. Trying to lighten the mood Kendall said, "Wow, based on the moat outside, I bet you have dungeons and everything down here."

"Of course we do," Logan said, his skin paler than ever in the gloomy tunnel. "But these days we'd only chain you to the wall if you begged us to." His eyes and teeth flashed in the candle light as he shot a sideways look at Kendall. Kendall couldn't tell if the chill that ran up his spine was from the damp or desire.

After seeing the impressive wine cellar (and Logan offered to bring a bottle back up, but Kendall politely declined: wine was never his thing.) they returned upstairs and had a nice conversation by a fire burning in a fireplace that was larger than Kendall's apartment back home, he reckoned. Logan asked Kendall about his life in Los Angeles, and then told Kendall about all the traveling he had done, and all the places he had seen-the pyramids, by moonlight; the Great Wall of China, by moonlight; the Eiffel tower, by moonlight…

"I'd love to see the Eiffel tower-or any of those places. I just picked that one because I'm actually, finally in Europe," Kendall said dreamily, looking into the flames.

"I'd love to show it to you sometime," Logan said, watching the firelight reflecting in Kendall's eyes.

Sadly, it was time to bring Kendall home. Logan insisted on accompanying him on the ride, even though that meant he'd be up another hour driving down and then back up the mountain.

"That's okay, Kendall. I'm quite the night owl."

The ride down seemed to take no time at all, they talked and laughed the whole way. When they got to the Schmidt Castle, Logan slid across the seat and followed Kendall out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked. Logan took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume, I just thought I'd see you to your door," Logan said.

"Don't you need to head home?" Kendall asked, wanting more time with Logan, but not wanting to delay him.

"As I said, I'm a night owl. And so is my driver. He's used to waiting for me. He has a Gameboy to keep him entertained whenever he has to wait for me. The driver was still standing by the open back door of the Loganmobile, he pulled a toy out of his coat pocket and waved it in the air happily.

"Oh, well, maybe I should ask you in for a nightcap so he can get some games in," Kendall smiled.

"I'd like that very much, and so would he," Logan said.

Tonight Kendall managed to let them in under his own power. They went to the main living room of the house, and Kendall asked Logan what he'd like to drink. Logan stared at him for a beat or two, and then said, "Actually, instead of a drink, I'd prefer to kiss you."

Kendall could think of no reason to refuse. He leant in towards Logan, never taking his eyes off of Logan's eyes, and they kissed. And kissed, and kissed. For a first kiss, it was the most perfect meeting of two mouths that either of them had ever known. Logan's red soft lips were custom made for Kendall's mouth, it seemed. They fit together like watch works. The kiss was gentle, but with a spark in it that spoke of the promise of more.

They broke apart slowly, and Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's. For only a second. Then he kissed Logan again, and when Logan reached up and threaded his hands through Kendall's hair at the back of his neck, the spark flared up. Kendall parted his lips and Logan's tongue found its way in without effort. Kendall's arms wrapped around Logan's waist, pulling him closer, and Logan showed his appreciation with a moan and by tugging on Kendall's hair. That almost made Kendall pass out. Logan must've felt Kendall's knees buckle, he whispered into Kendall's ear that they should maybe find a place to sit…or whatever. Kendall mutely nodded and let Logan take his hand and lead him away. There was a perfectly good couch right there, but Logan seemed to have another destination in mind.

When Kendall was aware of his surroundings again, he was in his room. His tie had been removed (he assumed by Logan, he sure as hell didn't remember taking it off), and his shoes were kicked off and his sport coat was gone and so was Logan's coat and tie. And…they were lying on the bed. And kissing again. Or still. Whatever, it felt so good.

Logan's mouth made its way over to Kendall's jawline, and then his neck. Logan was nuzzling and kissing there, and maybe just slightly nipping at the flesh with those sharp white teeth of his.

"Kendall," he murmured, as Kendall stretched his neck to allow Logan to explore more of it," I want…to suck…"

"My blood!" Kendall's panicked brain said inside his head. "He wants to suck my blood!" For some reason, Kendall didn't mind that. But then he heard the rest of Logan's wish.

"…your dick."

"Go right ahead," Kendall breathed out.

Logan headed down to South Kendall and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He tugged on the waistbands of Kendall's pants and briefs, and Kendall took the hint and lifted his hips so Logan could pull them down a bit. Kendall was already getting hard, and the cool night air hitting him didn't slow things down any. And it really speeded things up when Logan's luscious lips wrapped around the head, and he began to suck as promised. Kendall was writhing and tugging on the comforter on the bed, trying to slow his fevered brain down and just enjoy the sensations Logan was sending straight up his spinal cord. This felt so good, incredibly good, like nothing Kendall had ever felt before. Logan's tongue started running up and down the underside of his shaft and Logan was gently tickling Kendall's balls with some of his silky soft fingers. Kendall could feel a coiling sensation down low in his belly and he whimpered and told Logan he was close.

Logan looked up into his eyes for a second, and Kendall swore the secrets of the universe were in the depths of those brown shining eyes, but before he could see them for himself, Logan lowered his head again and took Kendall into his mouth as deep as he could and began bobbing his head up and down, Kendall's throbbing cock rubbing against his tongue and down into the his throat. Logan hummed happily and that was it, with a shout of Logan's name, Kendall was having the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Logan swallowed down all Kendall had to give, and then he gave the tip of Kendall's penis a gentle kiss and tucked it all back into his briefs and pants and zipped him back up.

Kendall was flat on his back, still panting, still seeing stars. Suddenly he was super sleepy-probably from jet lag, but maybe from having his mind, among other things, blown.

Logan was leaning over him, standing next to the bed now. "Do you think you'll sleep well, darling?" he asked.

Kendall murmured a happy affirmative, and Logan gently pulled the comforter over him, folding him into it like a burrito. "Sweet dreams, then. I'll call you tomorrow." Logan kissed him, and Kendall tried to wake up enough to kiss back, and then, just like the night before, a cold mist welled up and Kendall's eyes closed for the night.

The next day, Logan called and said he'd be tied up with Trust business into the evening talking to people in the earlier time zone of New York, but asked if Kendall would like to meet him at a club in a neighboring city around nine. Kendall readily agreed and Logan told him he'd send his driver for him around 8:30.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I can get a taxi to take me…" Kendall tried to protest.

"Kendall, driving is Peter's job, it's what he's chosen to do with his life. He'll be happy to get you. I'll already be in the city, I can take a taxi to the club when my business concludes."

Why argue?

That night, Peter picked Kendall up promptly at 8:30, and it took about half an hour to get to the club. Kendall had looked the place up online, and with the help of Google Translate figured he'd be okay wearing skinny jeans and his nicest t shirt that he brought on the trip, a sage green v neck made out of the softest cotton. He had a dark gray cardigan with him that he figured he could take off if the club got too hot.

Inside the club, it was packed with people and loud. A DJ was playing EDM house music and the place was pulsating. Kendall ordered a light beer and a water and waited at the bar for Logan, taking alternate sips of each.

Logan arrived a short time after Kendall. Kendall assumed he must have changed at work, because instead of a suit like last night, tonight Logan was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t shirt under a black vest, and what looked to be motorcycle boots.

Logan greeted Kendall and then ordered a shot of Karlsson's Gold Vodka, and then he and Kendall picked up their drinks and found a table, seeking out the quietest spot, relatively speaking, they could find. The evening flew by as they discussed their day and learned more about each other. Kendall told Logan about growing up with Katie and his mom, and Logan told Kendall about growing up in boarding school in Switzerland.

"Is that where you got that neutral accent?" Kendall asked. He was on his third beer by now. Logan had ordered another vodka, but come to think of it, Kendall hadn't even noticed him drink the first one.

Logan nodded. "Everyone in my family, for generations, has gone to Le Rosey-we all talk like this."

"Are you German? Like, from Germany?"

Logan hesitated. "I was born here, as was my sister, but I guess you'd say our family's home country is closer to Romania."

Kendall pondered that for a second, and then shrugged, figuring so many countries names had changed and disappeared over the years, it was probably just easier for Logan to pick one that still existed.

"Do you live in that big castle all alone?" Kendall asked.

"Only during the cold months. We're usually all there for spring and summer, but as soon as it begins to cool off, they head to our family compound in Tahiti and do their work via computer."

"Tahiti? Nice," Kendall said.

"Lots of sun," Logan said, distractedly. "Hey, wanna dance?"

Kendall had been wanting to all night. They got out on the crowded dance floor and were delighted to discover they danced quite well together. After burning off some energy, they got closer to each other and tried to talk over the noise.

"I had a great time last night!" Kendall shouted.

Logan nodded and smiled. "Me too!"

"Um, sorry for just falling asleep like that-I don't know what came over me. Must've been the jetlag."

Logan smirked. "Yes, that must have been it." His eyes twinkled, remembering just how he had tuckered Kendall out the night before.

Kendall said, "I feel like I owe you something," and he pulled Logan closer to him by the waist, and Kendall bent his knees and thrust his crotch upwards into Logan's.

"It was my pleasure, you don't owe me anything," Logan said into Kendall's ear, placing his hands on Kendall's butt and pulling him in even closer.

"Well, I'd like to pleasure you all the same," Kendall said.

Suddenly a crowed dance floor was the last place Logan wanted to be. "You want to get out of here?"

Kendall nodded eagerly.

Once they were outside on the sidewalk, Logan texting Peter to come get them from whatever parking area he was waiting in, it hit Logan. "Oh, Kendall, I'm so sorry. I'd love to have you back to my home, or to join you in yours again, but I have to be up quite early for a conference call from Japan."

Kendall tried to hide his disappointment. Things had been getting exciting in the club, and now it was hard to shut those thoughts off. Just then the big black limo floated around the corner. Kendall was hit with an inspiration.

"Well, we've got a half hour in this thing, and that back seat is nicer than most couches I've ever been on…" Kendall said.

"I like the way you think," Logan smiled. He didn't even wait for Peter to get out to open the back door for them, Logan yanked the door open and helped push Kendall in as quickly as possible, following so closely he was practically on top of Kendall. Logan hit the button to lower the screen between the back and the driver, and told Peter to bring them to the Schmidt Castle. Then he raised the black screen back up.

"Okay, he can't see us and he can't hear us," Logan said. They felt the car begin to move, providing its smooth ride as always.

"And the doors are locked?" Kendall asked. "Don't want you falling out." Logan nodded. Kendall grinned and pushed Logan's back up against the door and kissed him hungrily. He briefly worried that his mouth must taste like beer, while Logan's didn't taste like anything but Logan, but he guessed that's because vodka had no taste? Wait, it has no smell...his thoughts were abruptly cut off by Logan nipping down on his lower lip. It sort of stung, but it_ really_ turned Kendall on. His thoughts disappeared into a white fog and all he was thinking about now was the feel of his tongue running along the edge of Logan's sharp teeth, and the feeling of his face mushed into Logan's, and the need to feel and see and kiss more of Logan. Kendall's hands were fumbling between them, unbuttoning Logan's vest, and then his jeans.

"Kendall, you don't have to…"

Kendall looked him right in the eye. "I do have to," he whispered intently.

Somehow Logan got himself shed of the vest and his shirt, and Kendall kissed his way all the way down Logan's creamy white sternum, and stuck his tongue into Logan's bellybutton when his mouth got there. And he wasn't done going down yet. He pulled on Logan's belt loops to get him to lift his hips, and Kendall was able to slide Logan's jeans and underwear down to his thighs. His breath caught when he saw Logan's cock, just like every other feature on Logan, it was the best Kendall had ever seen.

Logan noticed Kendall's hesitation. "Really, Kendall, you don't have to, ah!"

Logan's words were cut off by Kendall placing his tongue and open mouth over the head of his penis. Kendall lapped and licked, his trembling hand gently encircling the shaft and giving it some strokes. It was important to Kendall to do this well. He blew down the entire length with his warm breath, and then placed his mouth sideways on it, and licked and hummed his way back up to the tip. He let his fingers probe and stroke Logan's balls, and just kept bobbing his head and trying to take more of Logan into his mouth. As far as Logan was concerned, Kendall could do no wrong. Every single touch and lick and nibble felt wonderful. All too soon, he felt himself getting ready to come.

"Kendall, oh, yes," Logan was also finding it hard to breathe, let alone talk. "Kendall, darling, I'm close. You're going to have to pull away…"

Kendall had no intention of pulling away. He relaxed his throat as best he could and took even more of Logan in. As soon as Logan felt his tip hit the back of Kendall's throat, that was it. He was spurting into Kendall, his back arching as he came, tugging Kendall's hair and yelling Kendall's name and speaking some sort of language Kendall didn't recognize. Kendall was quite happy himself. Logan tasted delicious, from his salty velvet soft skin to the white creamy liquid he was pouring into Kendall.

Kendall finally pulled away, licking around the outside his mouth as best he could. He smiled dreamily at Logan. Logan grabbed him on each side of his face and pulled Kendall to him for a long, deep kiss. Kendall nestled in between Logan and the seatback and lazily stroked Logan's still erect cock. Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders and kissed his hair. They both sighed.

"Thank you," Logan said, formally.

Kendall barked out a laugh. "Thank YOU, for last night."

"You're welcome," Logan said, smiling. "May I see you tomorrow night?"

Kendall started to nod, but then he remembered. "Oh, I have to go to some party-my family arranged it. They were going to bring me to meet some of their friends, and even though they were called away, they said I should still go." Kendall couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"That's okay, Kendall. I shouldn't monopolize your time while you are here," Logan said, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"But I have so little time to be here," Kendall said sadly.

Logan sighed again. "Even an eternity might not be enough with you," he whispered. "But, you must meet your family's friends," he said in a normal voice. "Come to think of it, I've had an appointment penciled in on my calendar for tomorrow. I wasn't planning on attending, but now I guess I will."

"What kind of appointment?" Kendall wondered, a small spark of jealousy flaring up in him at the thought of someone else getting to spend an evening with Logan.

"Just some gathering my secretary wants me to go to. She thinks I need to meet people, that I work too much and socialize too little. Up until a couple of days ago, she was probably right. I guess I can attend this party with her."

Kendall was picturing some Bond girl as Logan's secretary, out to seduce her boss. "_With_ her?" he couldn't help but comment.

"Sure, it'll make her day. Ever since she married off her six daughters she's been dying to present me out in society. I won't let her turn me into her next matchmaking project, but I'll let her have her night of fun."

"Six married daughters? How old is she?" Kendall blurted out.

"Beats me, she was my father's secretary, and his father's secretary before that. She's ageless. Oh, and on Friday, she's having me host a Halloween party. Will you be able to come? I'm sorry for the short notice, but as I say, I don't socialize very often, and besides, that party is actually a business event."

"You celebrate Halloween?" Kendall was surprised.

"It's a holiday that's pervaded our country with all your American television shows. People here love it. It's, um, a costume party, and despite it's being a business thing, it truly is a lot of fun every year, would you like to come?"

"Of course. I'm sure I can come up with a costume. I'd love to come, er, attend." Kendall was blushing.

"I'll text you the details later. It'll be at my house-I'll have Peter ferry you, and don't argue."

"I know, I know-it's his job. Thank you, Logan."

"Thank you for coming, Kendall," Logan smiled, his teeth flashing in the low light coming in through the car's moonroof.

All too soon they felt the car making a sharp turn into what had to be Kendall's driveway. Kendall carefully tucked Logan back into his jeans, just as Logan had taken care with him the night before.

Logan walked Kendall to his door but had to turn down Kendall's offer to come inside-he knew he'd stay later than was wise, the temptation to tuck Kendall into bed would be too strong.

Kendall pouted a little. "I don't suppose you can kiss me goodnight in front of Peter…"

Logan pulled Kendall into an embrace and kissed him passionately. "Good night, Kendall. Sweet dreams."

Kendall watched the car drive out of sight, and then went inside to dream about Halloween.

The next night he was at a boisterous house party. As with everyone he had met, the locals were very friendly and very taken with the handsome young American. They told him fun stories about his German cousins, recounting sporting events and parties and vacations from days gone by. There was tons of food in several rooms of the sprawling house, and people were encouraged to just grab a plate and eat wherever they found a spot. It was all very informal and carefree and Kendall was enjoying himself, and trying not to miss Logan too much. It was one night. He could do this.

Someone brought out an acoustic guitar, and people started singing. Kendall didn't know the language or the words, but he picked up on the chorus of a couple songs and sang along. When they heard his good voice, the people around him started clamoring for him to sing a song in English. With a little encouragement, he shyly walked up to the person with the guitar and asked if he could use it. The minstrel was happy to let Kendall take over for a bit. Kendall strummed the guitar, getting the feel of it and trying to think of a good song he could play. He wanted something he could remember all the words to, and he chose a song he had learned a couple years back for another Halloween party he had attended.

Everyone listened, suitably impressed, as he sang Evanescence's Bring Me To Life. When he got to the chorus a second time, another voice joined in with his, blending in perfect harmony. Kendall looked up from watching his fingers on the guitar and looked around to see who had joined him. He smiled widely when he locked eyes with Logan.

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>without a thought without a voice without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

They finished up the song, the gathering applauded loudly, and Kendal handed the guitar back to his owner and made his way across the room to Logan, who was standing next to a very lovely older German woman, who was beaming at him.

"Ah, so this is the reason for the happiness on my boss' face this week!" she said, when Logan introduced Kendall to her. "A true pleasure to meet you. Have you eaten?"

Kendall was a bit thrown by the question.

"Greta's daughter is the hostess of this party, Kendall. Plus, Greta makes it her goal in life to make sure everyone is eating," Logan explained.

Kendall assured the nice lady he had eaten plenty, and that it was all delicious.

"Have more! Have more! Look at your skinny legs! We need to fatten you up!" Greta insisted.

"Um," Kendall looked to Logan. Logan shrugged helplessly.

"Logan, why don't you show Kendall the goats?" Greta said, elbowing her boss so hard he almost lost his balance. Logan smiled.

"It's pretty late for that, Greta," he tried to begin.

"Nonsense! It's never too late to see goats! Go on! They'll be happy to see you."

Logan knew when he was licked. "Kendall? Would you like to see the goats?"

"Um, sure?" Kendall answered. They found their coats and Kendall followed Logan outside and across a pasture and into a barn. It was bitter cold outside, but inside, the goats were all warm and snug and sleeping in their pen. They woke up when Logan turned the light on, and pushed their way to the edge of the pen, making goat noises. Kendall loved them, they were all adorable. He was petting them and talking to them in a high pitched voice.

Logan went over to a big sturdy wooden box and flipped it open and used a big metal scoop hanging on the wall to get some grain from the box. He put the feed in a trough in the pen and all the goats pushed and snuffled and gobbled up the pellets. He hung the scoop back on its nail and shut the hinged cover back down on the box.

"That's a nice midnight snack," he said, brushing his hands off on each other.

"Midnight? Ah crap, Logan, what time is it? I told the taxi driver who brought me up here to come back for me at midnight."

Logan looked at his watch. "It's a quarter till," he said sadly. "I wish I could take you home, but I'm dropping Greta off first and then I have another early morning call tomorrow. I'm glad we bumped into each other, though. This was an unexpected surprise." Logan smiled his sweetest smile at Kendall. They did that thing where they just stare at each other for a minute. "We should make the most of this opportunity," Logan decided. He took off his peacoat and spread it over the grain box, silk liner side up. Then he turned back to Kendall. "Come here," he rasped.

Kendall obeyed. He walked straight to Logan as if in a trance. Logan kissed him, and, like some magician's trick, had Kendall's belt and pants undone in the blink of an eye.

"Hop on up there," Logan said, turning Kendall and pushing him back a couple steps towards the box. Again, his words were Kendall's command; he hopped up and was struggling to take off his own winter coat. He was suddenly very flushed and hot. Logan had somehow managed it that his pants were down around his knees.

Logan's head was in Kendall's lap, and Kendall was running his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan used his hands on Kendall, and his lips, and his tongue, and his teeth, and his low voice, and Kendall was hard and seeing stars in no time. Kendall startled the goats when he shouted out Logan's name as he came, but they soon settled back down.

Logan grinned up at Kendall when he was finished. He pushed Kendall's legs further apart with his hips as he got as close to Kendall as he could, while Kendall was still seated on the edge of the grain box.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take more time to finesse that, but I don't want you to miss your ride, Kendall," he said as he embraced him gently and snuggled against his shoulder.

"You used plenty of finesse," Kendall assured him. "I'm thoroughly satisfied. This was a class move-spreading your coat out for me to sit upon."

"Can't have you getting splinters up your butt," Logan grinned.

From outside, they heard a car horn beep twice. They sighed in unison.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, for Halloween," Logan said, as Kendall pulled his coat back on.

"Thank you for once again showing me a lovely time, Logan," Kendall said, kissing him softly on the mouth. Logan deepened the kiss for a moment, but the taxi beeped again.

Halloween was a crisp, blustery day. Kendall emailed his relatives, and the lady of the house wrote back that her six foot tall son was sure to have something on hand Kendall could wear as a Halloween costume, and to have Eeyore show him some trunks up in the attic. Kendall found a complete set of authentic German lederhosen. Eeyore wasn't sure if they'd fit Kendall, his distant cousin hadn't worn them since he was sixteen, but Kendall tried them on and they were fine, if a bit short, even for shorts. Kendall is one skinny dude. Eeyore and Kendall decided he should wear one of cousin Konrad's father's shirts with the outfit, better too big than too small for that part of the ensemble, and a snowy white, flowing blouse was found in another trunk. Thick wool socks and shoes with buckles were found that fit Kendall perfectly. A jaunty hat with an Alpine feather fit him perfectly. Eeyore used a steamer to de-wrinkle everything, and Kendall looked like he stepped out of a picture book when he was finally put together.

Peter brought him up to Logan's family castle just after sunset, and inside the party was going nuts. There were spooky decorations everywhere. Music was blaring in the ballroom, there were open bars in every other room, guests were reveling in their elaborate costumes. Kendall caught a glimpse of Greta dressed as a mermaid, dancing with a man in a mummy costume.

"Kendall, you're here!" he heard Logan's chipper voice coming from somewhere above him. He looked up; Logan was in the gallery overlooking the ballroom. Kendall waved and figured he should just stay put and Logan would come to him.

Up close, Logan was adorable. He was wearing some sort of hairpiece that gave him a pronounced widow's peak, and glued on black arched eyebrows over his own eyebrows, and a monocle, and a white silk shirt with a red sash and the family crest on it diagonally over his breast, and a long flowing black silk cape with a high stiff neck, which tied around his creamy white throat. He was wearing a set of fake fangs. He was also wearing purple felt gloves…

"Um, Logan? What's with the gloves?" Kendall asked.

"I'm The Count, from Sesame Street!" Logan held up his hands and wiggled his fingers happily. "He only has four digits on each hand! Why on earth would you try to teach children to count and not give the muppet ten fingers?" He giggled.

"You watched Sesame Street?" Kendall couldn't believe it.

"I keep telling you, your television shows have pervaded our country. Besides, Sesame Street is shown all around the world in different versions, but, yes, I watched the US version on satellite growing up. It's very educational."

"I remember," Kendall laughed. "I watched it myself."

Logan now stared at Kendall. "And your costume…?"

"I figure I'm either Hansel from 'and Gretel', or I'm a Hummel. What do you think?" He turned around slowly with his arms held out, so Logan could take in the entire effect.

"I think you have the cutest knees I have ever seen, and I can't wait to see you on those knees for me," Logan told him in a low voice, speaking right into Kendall's ear so anyone nearby wouldn't hear.

Kendall pulled away a bit so he could look into Logan's eyes. "Take me somewhere," he pleaded. Logan grabbed his elbow and steered him into the nearest room where he figured they could get some privacy. He locked the big heavy wooden door and spun around, his cape flaring out around him. In one fluid motion, he untied the string at his neck and whirled the cape around to his front, dropping it and letting it pile up on the floor in front of him. Kendall dropped to his knees on it and went to work on unfastening Logan's black pants. Logan went to grab handfuls of Kendall's hair, and grunted in frustration as his thick purple gloves impeded him feeling the soft hair. He pulled one glove off with his teeth, and then the other with his bare hand.

There was a fire burning in the fireplace of the room, and when they had come in, Logan had flipped off the light switch. Kendall's hair glowed golden in the firelight. Logan's pants and silk underwear were pooled around his ankles, and Kendall took advantage of being in his position by running his hands up the back of Logan's thighs and squeezing his firm butt cheeks. Logan shuddered at Kendall's firm touch. Kendall was just about to take Logan into his mouth, his hands working higher up to pull Logan to him, when his thumbs sunk into divots on Logan's back.

"Are these back dimples?" Kendall asked in awe. Logan nodded. "How is it you get even sexier than I already think you are, every time we're together?" Kendall asked. Logan, looking down into Kendall's glowing green eyes, could only shrug and smile a crooked smile that had Kendall falling even harder than ever. He ran his hands back and forth from Logan's back to his hips a couple of times, and then pulled him close to nuzzle his nose into the hair at the bottom of Logan's treasure trail and then dragged his tongue down the length of Logan's cock which was beginning to get hard. Every touch from Kendall's nimble fingers, every lap from his curiously pointed cat-like tongue set off a mini earthquake inside Logan.

Logan was trying hard not to thrust his hips towards Kendall while Kendall applied diligent attention to his genitals, but Kendall seemed to feel he was holding back and encouraged him to get more involved by shaking his head like a puppy with a chew toy with two thirds of Logan's length inside his mouth. They worked together at finding a good rhythm, Logan rocking into Kendall and Kendall relaxing his throat muscles and taking it all in.

"Kendall, I'm close, so close, Kendall!"

And just like before, Kendall drank it all down. Logan had to lean against the door behind him, his legs had turned to jelly. He was sort of crushing Kendall's hands between his ass and the door, but there was nothing he could do about that. Kendall sunk down so his own butt was resting on his heels, pulling Logan forward and wrapping his arms around Logan's naked legs to hold him up. Kendall rubbed his cheek against Logan's thigh and made soft happy sounds.

"Mmmm. This is the best Halloween ever," Kendall told him.

After a few minutes, they pulled themselves back together and rejoined the party. During the night, they kept meeting up and separating as people wanted to whisk Logan off for "just a minute" of business talk. During those times Greta would invariably find Kendall and push more food off onto him. Kendall worried that Logan wasn't getting a chance to eat, but Greta reassured him her boss could look out for himself.

About three hours after their pleasant encounter in the dark, Logan stood on tiptoe and asked Kendall if he'd like to get out of here.

"Aren't you the host?" Kendall asked surprised.

"Greta can handle things, she's done so before. I thought Peter and I could drive you home and maybe enjoy some quiet time there?"

Logan didn't have to ask Kendall twice.

In the back of the limo, Logan maneuvered Kendall around so he was straddling Logan, and Logan could run his hands over his velvet-clad bottom.

"You need to get a set of these to bring back home with you," Logan told him, panting heavily. Kendall had told him earlier this pair was only borrowed.

When they got to the Schmidt castle, they wasted no time in going up to Kendall's room. They helped each other out of their costumes, Logan even ripped off the glued on eyebrows and widow's peak and before they really realized it, they were completely naked. They just started at each other in amazement.

"Kendall, I must apologize. I don't know what comes over me when I'm around you, but I assure you I don't mean to move this fast, or to pressure you in any way."

Kendall nodded. He actually got what Logan meant. He had just met this guy a few days ago, and now they were totally naked in his room? "I guess maybe it's because I have so little time here?" Kendall theorized. But they both knew it wasn't just that. When they were together, they needed to be touching, to be close.

"Perhaps we should just hold each other for a while?" Logan suggested.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot," Kendall said.

He pulled back the comforter and flat sheet, and he and Logan got into the bed and covered themselves up. They snuggled close and looked into each other's eyes. One low lamp was burning on the bed stand. Kendall smiled and Logan broke into a smile in response, and then Kendall laughed.

"You left your fangs in," he told Logan.

Logan blushed. "I, uh, thought I might try something with them." Right away, blood rushed to Kendall's dick. So much for slowing things down. Logan gave Kendall another great blowjob with the added fun Halloween element. If things got a little scratched up down there, it was all worth it.

When he was done, he propped himself up on the headboard and popped the plastic fangs off and set them on the nightstand. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and rested his head on his chest. "Can you stay all night?" he whispered.

Logan kissed Kendall's head, then tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "I'd like nothing better, darling, but Peter is outside and I have work tomorrow."

"But it's Saturday!" Kendall protested.

"I'm sorry, it can't be avoided. Had I but known I'd be meeting you, I would've cleared my schedule, but that takes a couple weeks' notice. If I were to just-what's the American term?-'blow off work'? I'd be costing dozens of good charities lots of money."

"I understand," Kendall said sadly, a bit like a hurt child, but still, he was trying.

"I have all of Sunday off..." Logan began.

Kendall brightened immediately. "Really? We can spend my birthday together?'

"Sunday's your birthday? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Logan asked.

"It never came up," Kendall shrugged.

"Well, now that I know, I shall definitely make it special," Logan promised. He kissed Kendall, and then scooted down so they were both lying flat, and kissed him again and again and again, and then again again. But then he had to leave. Kendall was very drowsy, he had actually been fighting sleep since Logan sucked him off, and his eyes kept closing although he was trying to watch Logan get dressed.

Logan leaned over him and kissed him goodnight, and as always wished him pleasant dreams. Kendall saw that mist whirl up again, and his eyes fell shut and he knew no more until the morning, when he found himself looking at the fangs and one purple felt glove on the nightstand.

That brings us to Halloween! Tune in on Kendall's birthday for the conclusion of Creature of the Night! I'm sorry if it feels like I forced a lot of BJs in here, but there is a reason for it, trust me! All will be revealed, even what I've been hinting at with my many clues about Count Von Mitchell…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the promised conclusion-Happy Birthday, Kendall! Thanks to all who R&R'd! And to those who just read too!

Kendall spent Saturday sightseeing and taking lots and lots of pictures and buying souvenirs to bring home for Katie and his mom, and he may have found a pair of lederhosen for himself...He also wrote postcards to everyone he could think of, gushing about what a wonderful time he was having in Germany.

On Sunday morning, when he went down to the dining room, in the middle of the table sat the most exquisite flower arrangement he had ever seen. There were antique roses with petals a mixture of silver and pink combined, and edelweiss, and frothy ferns-Kendall had never seen flowers put together so perfectly. And the arrangement was just right, neither so big that it was garish, or too small for the room. There was a small envelope in front of the vase. Kendall opened it and inside, on a silver card in Logan's elegant handwriting was the message: _Here's to a great birthday night! -L _

Kendall was disappointed for a second, he clearly heard Logan say he had all of Sunday off, but then he figured if Logan had business come up again, he was probably as disappointed as Kendall was. Sure enough, Logan called a short while later, full of apologies and assurances that if he could postpone the Trust's business, he would, but he promised Kendall he'd make it up to him that night.

"I'm looking forward to it, Logan. And in the meantime, I'm looking at the flowers you sent. They're so beautiful! I'm going to email pictures to my mom and sister."

"You really like them? I didn't know which flowers to pick-I was regretting not bringing you into the greenhouses while you were at the castle so maybe I would've been able to tell which ones might be your favorites. So I went with roses, because who doesn't love roses, right? Did Peter get them delivered all right? I was afraid they might tip over in the car..."

"Wait a minute, YOU picked them? And arranged them?" Kendall asked.

"Yes..."

"For me? You did all that for me?"

"Of course, Kendall-who else would I trust with such an important job?"

"Dude, I don't know how good of a businessman you are, but you might have missed your calling. I've never seen flowers done up as nicely as this."

"Oh, please," Logan scoffed, but he was gratified by Kendall's compliment. "I have to run, but the car will pick you up at six, if's that's agreeable to you. Please be sure you have your passport with you. Happy Birthday!" And with that, Logan hung up.

Kendall always had his passport with him when he left the house anyway, so he didn't think too much about Logan requesting that specifically.

At six on the dot, Peter was there to pick Kendall up. Since he had no idea what Logan had planned for the evening, he tried to shoot the difference between comfortable and dressed up. He wore his gray dress pants again, this time with a so light blue it was almost white collared shirt that he tucked in, but he rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons undone. He brought his maroon sport coat with him with a tie neatly rolled into one of the pockets, in case it should be required. He wore the nicest shoes he had brought from home, but knew he'd regret them if he had to do a lot of walking, or any dancing. He put his warm winter coat on-it was either that or the sport coat, he hadn't brought anything else beside a hoodie and a cardigan.

Logan was waiting for him in the back of the car. When Kendall walked out his front door, his open coat was caught by the wind and Logan got a good look at the casual elegance his shirt and slacks effected. Logan swooned a little. Kendall was so effortlessly graceful and handsome and winsome.

Peter took Kendall's sport coat from him so Kendall could get into the car unhampered. Then Peter carefully lay the coat out on the bench seat that ran perpendicular to the backseat, shut the door behind Kendall, and made his way to the driver's seat. In the back of the limo Logan greeted Kendall, kissed him, wished him a happy birthday, and kissed him again. Logan had just basically dressed down a bit when he was done with work-he had removed his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons as well, but left the coat of his expensive black suit on.

"You have your passport, yes?" Logan asked.

"It's in the inner pocket of my coat," Kendall said, nodding to the jacket on the other seat. "Why will I need it? Are we making a run for the border?"

Logan grinned and told him their destination was a surprise, but that Kendall would know soon enough.

Peter drove them to a private airport, right onto the tarmac where a Gulfstream G650 was lit up and waiting.

Kendall turned to Logan. "Let me guess, this is yours?"

"Well, my family's, yes."

"And you can fly it?" Kendall continued.

"Oh, no. I don't have a license for this. I can fly a helicopter though."

"You really are Batman, aren't you?" Kendall was only half kidding. Logan just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

They got settled in on board and the plane took off without a hitch.

"Where are we going?" Kendall really wanted to know.

"Patience-we're less than ninety minutes away, and you'll know where we are when we get there."

Kendall was excited to find out where they were going, but he could see Logan wanted anticipation to be part of the fun, so he went along with it. They spent the quick flight catching each other up on what they had done they day before. Kendall longed to tell Logan how boring and bereft his night was without Logan, but he didn't want to ruin the birthday mood.

The time literally flew, and Logan glanced out the window and got a big smile on his face. "There, Kendall, I believe if you look outside, you'll know where I am bringing you."

Kendall leaned over Logan and they were both looking out the same window, their faces close to the pane. Down below, out of the darkness, there were thousands and thousands of lights getting closer and closer. Suddenly Kendall could make out a tower rising above all the lights.

"Is that...are we in Paris?" Kendall asked. "Isn't that the Eiffel Tower?"

"It is indeed, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Kendall said. He tore his eyes away from it to stare at Logan. "You brought me to Paris? For my birthday?" Logan nodded. "Thank you," Kendall whispered, kissing Logan but then peering out the window again.

The plane landed, they quickly got through a custom's process, and then they were outside the airport where Peter was waiting with a car-not a limousine this time, "just" a Bentley.

"Peter? Or does he have a French identical cousin?" Kendall asked, once they were seated in the back.

Logan laughed. "It's Peter-he flew up in the cockpit with the pilot."

Peter expertly maneuvered the busy Parisian streets and had them pulling up to an elegant hotel in no time. He held the car door open for them and then got a small bag out of the trunk that he discreetly passed to Logan. Logan thanked him and told him to enjoy his evening, and that he would summon him with a text when it was time to pick them up.

"Very good, sir. And, if I may wish Herr Knight a happy birthday?" Peter said.

Kendall beamed a smile at him. "Thank you very much, Peter!"

Inside, the place looked like a palace, not like any hotel Kendall had ever been in. A concierge hustled across the room-it wasn't even like a lobby, there was no check in desk, no nothing to indicate you were in a hotel at all-and greeted the Count and his guest warmly.

"We have the room you requested all ready, Count. Please allow me..."

Logan cut him off. "No need to show us the way, M. Renault, and we have no luggage. I'll just take the key, please."

"Of course, of course!" He produced a fancy old timey key from his pocket and gave it to Logan.

Logan led Kendall over to an elevator at the back of the room, and they took it up four flights. They walked down to the end of the hall, and Logan let them into their room. Inside the room was just as opulent as everything Kendall had seen so far. There were thick soft carpets on the floor, there was a bar against one wall, there was a sitting area in one corner with a sofa and overstuffed chairs and a television discreetly mounted on a wall that could be seen from any of those vantage points, there was a round table with fancy patterns inlaid on the top and on the sides and silk covered chairs around the table set up in front of French doors that were curtained shut at the moment, and there was the biggest sleigh bed Kendall had ever seen in his life, the head board and foot board upholstered in a muted sea green silk. All the furnishings were authentic Louis the Fourteenth pieces.

"This...is incredible," Kendall breathed. Logan had been watching his reaction to everything. "I guess kissing's not the only thing the French do right."

Logan laughed, and then they practiced the local custom for a minute or few.

"So, you like your birthday surprise?" Logan asked, after a bit.

"Like it? I love it! Would it be tacky to get my phone out and take about a million pictures? No one's gonna believe this."

Logan laughed again and told him he could, but in a minute. They should order dinner first, it was getting late-not by Paris standards, but Kendall must be hungry.

There was a handwritten menu tucked in a drawer in the bar, and Kendall and Logan looked it over.

"I feel like I should try something French..." Kendall was murmuring as he looked over the French phrases, most of which meant nothing to him. Escargot he knew, but he didn't want to try snails.

"Do you like seafood, Kendall? Scallops, specifically?" Kendall nodded to both. "If I may-can I recommend the Coquille St Jacques? It's a specialty of this place."

It sounded good to Kendall, so Logan called downstairs and ordered them salads and the scallop dish for Kendall and a medium rare filet minon for himself, and asparagus and roasted new potatoes for them to share. He put his hand over the mouthpiece and asked Kendall if he'd like to try some wine with his dinner, but Kendall shook his head no. "I think I'd just like water, if I could," Kendall said. Logan nodded and looked over at the bar-they could get their own drinks.

While Logan was on the phone, Kendall had hung up his sport coat in an armoire. Logan tossed his bag on the bottom shelf while Kendall had the door open.

Logan poured them each a glass of water in crystal glasses, and told Kendall to follow him to the table. Logan put the drinks down and then held out a chair for Kendall to sit in, his back to the room. Kendall did as directed, and then Logan turned down most of the lights in the room, walked over to the floor length draperies covering the balcony doors, and opened them with a flourish. There, right in front of them, was the Eiffel Tower, lit up and shining. It was just far enough away that Kendall could see it almost in its entirety.

"Logan, that's..." he was at a loss for words.

Logan came and sat next to Kendall, enjoying the view with him. "If it were warm out, we could be on the balcony. But this is almost as good," Logan said.

"It sure is. Thank you, Logan. Thank you so much." Kendall leaned over and kissed Logan yet again. Logan grabbed Kendall's hands under the table and gave them a squeeze.

"I'm so glad you like it. And I'm so glad the view is as good as I remembered."

"So, you've stayed here before?" Kendall again felt that pang of jealousy that other people had maybe already shared things with Logan.

"Oh! No, not at all! Stayed here? No. I got to come here, once, when a very important associate of my father's was staying in Paris. I came up here to return his golf club marker he had forgotten when he played a round with my father and some other associates. It was solid platinum. I was lucky enough to see the view for a moment while he finished up a phone call."

"That's okay then," Kendall smiled. He looked back out the window, loving the feeling of Logan's hands hold his. On his lap.

"This is like looking at something out of Moulin Rouge," Kendall said, and he began to sing:

Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>I want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day i'm loving you more than this<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<p>

Logan joined his voice with Kendall's:  
>Come what may<br>Come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day <p>

They were staring into each other's eyes now:  
>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place<br>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<br>It all revolves around you  
>And there's no mountain too high<br>No river too wide  
>Sing out this song I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather  
>And stars may collide<br>But I love you until the end of time

"Too bad the 'end of time' same so quickly for them, in that movie," Logan sighed, his forehead resting against Kendall's.

"It's coming for us, too," Kendall said sadly. "I'm headed home in a few more days."

"About that..." Logan began, but just then there was a knock on the door. Logan got up to answer it, and a man wheeled in a cart and set their dinner on the table. He removed the covers off the dishes, saving Kendall''s for last. The instant the cover was off, Logan began to sputter and choke.

"Logan? Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, as Logan's eyes were watering and he was clutching at his throat as if he couldn't breathe. Logan staggered over to the balcony doors, frantically scrabbled at the lock, and wrest the door open. Kendall followed him out onto the balcony where Logan was pulling in gulps of the cold night air.

"Logan, what is it? Do you need a doctor?"

Logan frantically shook his head no, and finally garbled out, "Garlic...they used too...much...garlic."

Kendall turned and looked back inside. The waiter had heard what Logan said, and covered the plates back up and whisked them back onto the cart and pushed the cart out as fast as he possibly could, closing the door to the hallway carefully behind him.

Kendall was rubbing and patting Logan's back, and wondering if he should go get him some water, but Logan straightened himself back up and looked inside as well.

"Why did he take everything away?" Logan asked, still coughing and sniffling a little. "He could have at least left the salads..."

"Logan, it's okay. I'm not exactly hungry now anyway. Can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Logan said, as if nothing had happened. "Come on, let's get back inside, it's freezing out here."

"And, there's a perfectly good bed in there," Kendall said, his mind on other things now that Logan seemed back to normal.

Logan bit down on his lower lip and looked at Kendall. Now Kendall really only had one thing on his mind.

He led Logan back into the room, his arm wrapped tightly around Logan's shoulders. When they got to the edge of the bed, Logan placed his hands up on Kendall's chest to hold him off a bit when Kendall would have gone in for a kiss.

"Kendall, we need to talk."

Oh boy. In Kendall's experience, this had never been a good beginning to a conversation, especially if something more fun was on the table to do instead of talk. Suddenly Kendall became nervous that Logan was going to tell him they had to break things off, since Kendall was leaving soon anyway. He braced himself for what Logan would say next.

"Um, I don't want to presume what we were going to do here," Logan began. The strength went out of Kendall's legs and he let himself sink into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "but I cannot allow you to, um, you know...ah," Logan was floundering.

"Can't allow me to what, Logan?" Kendall didn't want to know for sure, but the suspense was sort of getting to him.

"You can't...you can't, uh, blow me? Or, suck me off-is that what you say?" Logan looked lost and helpless.

"Well, I try not to say that, it sounds a little crude," Kendall didn't know what he was saying, he didn't get what they were talking about. Why couldn't he suck Logan again? He'd done it before. Oh, yikes, Logan didn't find out he _had_ something, did he?

"It's just-I've sucked you three times, and if you suck me three times, I'll turn you into what I am, and it's been two times from you already. It's a whole sucking thing," Logan wound up, lamely.

"And just what is it that you are that I'll become, Logan?"

Logan just shook his head and wouldn't look at Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall said softly, "I think I already know. Why don't I count to three, and we'll say it together, okay?" Logan nodded. Kendall began counting, "One, two, three, a vampire."

"Gay," Logan said after Kendall said "three". "Wait, what?" Logan asked, his brain catching up a second behind what his hears had heard.

"Did you say 'gay'?" Kendall was asking at the same time. He started laughing, hard and loud, and fell back on the bed clutching his sides. "You think I'll 'turn' gay?" he sputtered.

"You think I'm a _vampire_?" Logan thought Kendall's idea was a lot more ludicrous than his own. "A cum-sucking vampire?" *

"Well, yeah," Kendall said, his giggles subsiding. "There's been a lot of signs..."

"Like what?" Logan couldn't imagine what gave Kendall the idea he was a vampire.

"Where to start, Logan? You only go out at night, I've never seen you eat or drink anything, the first night we met you didn't have a reflection in the mirror, you come from somewhere 'near' Romania, you always disappear into a mist, your violent reaction to the garlic tonight..."

"My violent...? Kendall, there was a ton of garlic in that dish! They obviously didn't make it right! I was seconds away from sneezing!"

"And that would've been so terrible?"

"YES! My nose gets all red when I sneeze-the kids at boarding school used to call me Rudolph, you know, because..."

"The red-nosed reindeer. Yes, I know. And, yeah, I get it, American TV. But, if that's the worst they called you..."

"It's for a reason! My nose gets red, it stays red. It would've looked bad all night. And, I'm not usually that vain, but I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Awww," Kendall said. "But, still, who reacts like that to a little garlic?"

"Kendall, that wasn't 'a little', there was something wrong with that stuff," Logan insisted.

"I think the fact it had garlic at all is what got to you," Kendall began.

"I'm the one that knows what Coquilles St Jacques is! I told _you_ to get it! I know it's made with garlic."

"And you ordered your steak bloody and raw," Kendall was stubborn about things when he got an idea in his head.

"Kendall, 'medium rare' is not bloody or raw."

"I like mine well done. I like it so dried out you need to order a saute sauce on it to chew it down," Kendall informed him.

"Good to know, but that's now how I like my steak. And, besides, what were your other pieces of evidence? You didn't see me in the mirror of that mens room because your head was down in the sink vomiting when I came in, and you never see me during the day because I'm at work, and that mist? In your room there was an elephant humidifier on the floor near your bed. It didn't go with the rest of the décor, so I assumed you brought it and wanted it on when you slept. It was full every time I visited you there, I just figured someone was keeping it ready for use every night."

Kendall considered that for a moment. "Huh, I forgot I brought that. Eeyore must have unpacked it for me and kept it stocked with water every night. I owe him a thank you..."

"Anything else I need to explain?" Logan asked.

"Sure! Lots! What was all that about seeing the pyramids and the Great Wall and that," Kendall flung his arms towards the balcony doors, "by moonlight?"

"I have seen all those things by moonlight, and I was, uh, trying to be seductive too," Logan said shyly.

"You were? You don't have to try. You've been putting me under a glamour since the first time we met," Kendall insisted. "And what about your Halloween costume?"

"What about it?" Logan wondered.

"The Count? From Sesame Street? What is he?" Kendall said.

"Well, I never really thought about it before, but if I had to guess, I'd say maybe he's an accountant?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No, not that! He's a _vampire_." 

"No he's not," Logan insisted. "He's never bitten anybody. He's just a muppet."

Logan sat on the bed with Kendall. He looked him right in the eye. "Kendall, I promise you, I am not a vampire. I will prove it to you when the sun comes up, if nothing else."

"You're so pale," Kendall still wanted to insist.

"It's Europe, it's fall, and I work too much indoors-ask Greta."

"And you're so charismatic," Kendall wouldn't let this go.

"I'm lucky that you happen to think so, but I assure you, plenty of people find me easy to resist."

"That I will not believe," Kendall said, not believing it for one instant.

"Well, maybe that's because I tend to be more standoffish with other people than I have with you. From the moment we met, I feel like I've been under some spell cast by you." Logan was staring at Kendall with those unblinking dark brown eyes.

"Well, let's talk about your thing for a minute-what's this about being gay?" Kendall asked.

Logan broke his stare and looked down at his hands. "It's something my nanny told me, she _was_ from Romania and could read people's thoughts and hearts. She told me if ever I was to, you know, suck a guy three times, and let him suck me three times, I'd turn him."

"Your NANNY?" Kendall yelled. "How old were you? What kind of messed up lady is talking to little kids about blow jobs...?"

"Calm down, Kendall. She was my sister's nanny also. She's ten years younger than me. The nanny had this talk with me when I was sixteen and she noticed I wasn't all that interested in young women."

"Hmmmm," Kendall half growled. He wasn't too sure he liked any of this.

"Anyway, she told me she knew what young men had on their minds, but that I had to be careful and to not just mess around with anyone who offered. I possess a great power and it must be contained."

Kendall took Logan's hands into his. "Logan, did it ever occur to you that I might be gay to begin with?"

Logan looked puzzled. Clearly that hadn't occurred to him. Talk about missing all the signs.

"Getting all that American TV, you never saw Glee? The word is out, Logan. People are born this way. Engaging in homosexual acts isn't what makes someone gay."

"I never looked at it that way." He grew up sheltered, Kendall was willing to cut him some slack. And maybe the nanny was just trying to protect the family's interests. Kendall's mom had told him not to think his teenage romances would last forever and to be sure to explore what the world had to offer before tying himself down. He looked at Logan's handsome face in the low light of the room (they hadn't turned on any more lights since Logan turned them down to admire the Tower). Kendall took a deep breath-maybe Logan could turn a straight guy gay, at that.

"So, you're really not a vampire?" Kendall asked one more time.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Really not. And, you're really gay?"

Kendall's deepest dimples appeared. "Really am." He leaned forward and kissed Logan, a deep, soft, slow kiss. "And, if you'd let me, I'd like to prove it to you," he whispered. Logan pulled back a little and looked at him with his big dark eyes.

"Before I give you your birthday present?" Logan asked. Kendall looked surprised.

"I thought you bringing me here was the present, that, and the flowers," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "That's all part of it, but the real present is: next week!"

Kendall was confused. "Next week?"

"I cleared my schedule. I asked my sister to fly home and take care of everything for a week so I could escort you home and maybe spend more time with you."

Kendall's eyes were shining with excitement. This was too much!

Logan could tell Kendall was pleased with the idea. "I'll fly you home in my jet, and I thought if you have any time for it, we could land at my airport in Boston and go see your sister in Cambridge."

"'Your' airport?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, haven't you ever heard about Logan Airport?" Logan chuckled.

"That was named years before you were born," Kendall scoffed.

"Not if I'm a centuries old vampire." Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"You can meet my sister only if you promise me you'll never tell her that about me-me thinking you were a vampire," Kendall said.

"Never?"

"Well, not at a first meeting anyway. Maybe not never. Maybe someday."

"I promise," Logan said. "And then, if it's not too bold of me, I thought maybe I could come see you at Thanksgiving, and see what that's all about, and then at the holidays, perhaps your family could join mine in the Alps for skiing and snowboarding-or we could go to Tahiti if you'd rather go someplace tropical..."

"Wow, you're really planning on keeping me in your life, aren't you?" Kendall asked, touched. He hadn't allowed himself to think of their parting and what his return to America might mean, since it was too sad to contemplate. Good thing he hadn't wasted time worrying.

"Well, only if you want me in your life, Kendall," Logan said, staring into his eyes as usual.

"I do, Logan, more than anything. I know it's nuts, and anyone would say it's too early to know and we just met and all, but I know I've never felt this way about anyone else before, and I'm willing to think it's love, if saying that won't freak you out and scare you off."

Logan chuckled softly. "That's pretty much what I've been thinking since the night we met-I think the stars aligned or something-and especially since the first coherent conversation we had."

"Oh, that reminds me, please don't tell my sister or my mom how drunk I was when we met."

"Darling, please, as if I would. That will always remain between you, me, and Peter. Um, Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I believe before we got sidetracked, I was trying to tell you I'm in love with you."

Kendall smiled. "I guess you'll have to show me."

"I'm ready if you are," Logan smiled. Kendall got up off the bed and walked over to the armoire and took a moment to dig through some of his coat's pockets. He came back to the bed and pressed a condom and a tube of lube into Logan's hands. Logan looked up at him from under his thick eyelashes.

"You want me to be, um," Logan began.

"On top? Yeah, that is, if you like that," Kendall said, feeling a bit shy all of the sudden. "If you'd prefer for me to..."

"Oh, no. It's your birthday, after all. I want to be wherever makes you the happiest."

Kendall smiled. "I know I will be. Happy. And, uh, I don't want you to think I was carrying this around planning that this would happen..."

Logan smiled again. "Me either, but you'll find the same stuff in my bag..." 

"Oh good, that means we can do it more than once!" Kendall blurted out enthusiastically. Logan laughed and pulled on his hands to get Kendall back down on the bed.

Kendall kicked off his shoes as Logan kissed him and undid a few more of his buttons. They worked together to get Kendall's shirt completely off, then it was Logan's turn. Kendall's hands explored every inch of creamy white skin, lying on top of Logan and kissing him thoroughly. Logan's hands were in Kendall's soft hair, rubbing and tugging as the mood struck. Kendall kissed his way down Logan's torso, and then back up, stopping at his neck to kiss each of the freckles there in their little constellation pattern.

"One freckle, two freckles, three delicious freckles, bwha ha ha!" Kendall said in his best Count von Count accent. Logan laughed at him.

"I think we've got to get down to the sheets, here," Logan muttered into Kendall's ear after a while. They got off the bed and pulled back the bedding, and then they both got their pants unbelted and off. Kendall sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his socks off, Logan shed his from a standing position. Kendall stood back up and they both took off their underwear, looking into each other's eyes the whole time.

With nothing between them but the night, Logan put his arms around Kendall and said, "I love you."

Kendall nodded, swallowed hard, and said, "I love you too, Logan." Kendall put his arms up on Logan's shoulders, out straight and crossing at the wrists behind Logan's neck. Logan pulled Kendall in closer for a kiss, their growing erections bumping into each other and their skin heating up. Logan lined Kendall up so his back was to the bed, and gently pushed him backwards onto the mattress. Kendall let Logan go as he fell, but stretched his arms up towards him, not wanting Logan out of his arms for one second. Logan went back to kissing Kendall, but now their kisses were hotter and hungrier and they were working up a rhythm with their hips and their hands were going everywhere and their hard cocks rubbed against each other and Kendall was pleading for Logan to get inside him.

Logan found the lube on the nightstand where he had placed it without having to break free of Kendall's lips, and got it popped open and his fingers on his right hand covered. While still kissing Kendall and telling him how beautiful he was, Logan inserted his index finger into Kendall and circled it around a bit. Kendall approved of that with several loud shouts of "yes!" so Logan added another finger, and then another. Kendall was biting his lip and telling Logan he still wanted more, so Logan reached for the condom. Kendall helped him roll it on, and Logan lined up with Kendall. Logan pushed in slowly, Kendall encouraging him every inch of the way.

Once Logan was all the way in, he waited, kissing Kendall's forehead softly, his arms trembling as he held himself still so Kendall could adjust to all of him. Kendall looked so beautiful right there beneath him, looking up at Logan with loving and trusting eyes. Logan wanted to find a gem that color, to put it in a ring he could wear at all times to remind him of Kendall when they had to be apart...

"You can move now, Logan, please," Kendall said in a low tone. Logan began to rock gently, telling Kendall he loved him as he softly pulled a little way out and pushed back in. Kendall started moving his hips as well, his hands full of the muscles of Logan's backside as he pulled Logan into him with more force and speed. This was the best experience either of them had ever had. Logan filled Kendall so perfectly and their rhythm with each other was just right. Logan was hitting Kendall's prostate with every jab, and Kendall knew he was getting close. Logan placed his warm hand over Kendall's cock, running his hand up and down and smearing the precum leaking from the tip all over the head. Logan bit down on his lower lip, Kendall's long fingers were working magic on his ass, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back any longer. With another thrust and a hard tug on Kendall's dick, he was coming and so was Kendall, his warm fluid spilling over Logan's hand and they rode out their orgasms together, shouting each other's name. Kendall was sure he had never come so hard in his life. His inner muscles were still squeezing Logan inside him and Logan was panting heavily above him. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand with his clean hand and held it to his chest.

"Feel that pounding in there? Do you think I could do that if I were the undead?"

Kendall shook his head no, too exhausted and spent to speak. He'd never doubt Logan again.

And in the strong light of day, after they had made love for the third time, Logan walked out with Kendall into the Paris morning, and they took a leisurely stroll towards the Eiffel Tower. Kendall decided he'd never have to be afraid of things that go bump in the night.

*Credit for this apt description goes to Very Jane Eyre! :) Thanks for the great line, hope you don't mind my using it without asking first!


End file.
